Do You Think I can Order a Diet Water?
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: A story where Rin finds the magical world of Diet Coke. Rin is blonde, you should've expected it.


_A/N: I know what you're thinking, "Why the hell is Ali writing one-shots when she hasn't updated 'MASS' or '10 Reasons' in forever?" Here's my answer: Go Google it. __XD I was listening to that all week, lol._

_Anywho~, I plan to update MASS soon and maybe I'll get to thinking about 10 Reasons Why I Love You… (I have no idea whatsoever)_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Coke, Coca-Cola, Diet Coke, Diet Coca-cola, Coke Zero, Diet Fanta, Fanta, Pepsi, Diet Pepsi, or Vocaloid. Woo, that's a long one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do You Think I can Order a Diet Water?<strong>_

_**...**_

"-So I thought it'd be fun to do, y'know?" Miku finished her run-on sentence with a large gulp of her diet Coca Cola. Rin, who had previously been forced to listen to Miku's one-sided conversation, cringed in disgust. "Ew, what IS that?" Miku looked at the blonde skeptically. "Eh?" Miku looked down at herself to find a clue on what the girl was talking about. Rin pointed at the can in Miku's hand hesitantly, as if it'd nom her finger off if she weren't careful.

Miku raised a teal eyebrow. "Diet coke, you've never had one before?" Rin frowned and shook her head "no". Rin jumped when Miku began to laugh hysterically. "Oh my gosh, you've never had diet Coke. HAHA!" Rin wasn't sure if she should run or give Miku some meds. "Wh-what's it taste like?" Rin whispered. Miku suddenly stopped laughing and turned serious. "You weren't kidding, were you?" Rin shook her head. Miku smiled and put her arm around the girl's shoulder and smiled confidently. "Let Miku nee-chan take teach you the wonderful world of diet."

* * *

><p>Rin looked from the can of soda to Miku and back to the soda. "So this is going to taste just like normal coke?" Miku nodded and gave an encouraging smile. "No lie?" Miku shook her head, still smiling. "One hundred percent normal?" Miku's smile faltered, growing impatient. "Just drink it Rin." Rin gulped and nodded slowly. She lifted the fresh can of diet coke to her lips and sipped. And sipped again. …and again. And another sip. And once more for good luck.<p>

Rin smiled brightly. "Wow! It tastes just like real coke!" Miku nodded vigorously and sipped her own.

"I can't believe this makes people lose weight, no wonder you always drink it!"

Miku frowned. "Are you… calling me fat?" Miku asked with disappointment sketched on her face. "N-no, of course not." Rin quickly said. She did NOT want to be in the hot seat with Miku. Miku chose to let the subject drop and continued to drink in silence with a very nervous Rin.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rin?" Miku asked at the girl who was drinking her third diet coke. Every since Rin had found out about the great invention of Coke Zero, two days ago, she was hooked. "Did you know there's other diet drinks too?" Rin gasped dramatically. "Really? Where?" Miku grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her to a nearby vending machine. Rin looked in amazement at the different assortments of diet drinks. There was even diet Fanta!<p>

"They taste like diet coke?" Rin asked like an excited six-year old. Miku shook her head, pigtails nearly whacking a nearby costumer in the mall. "Even better, they taste just like the original drink!" Rin eagerly inserted a dollar in the slot, along with fifty cents and bought a diet Pepsi.

She gulped down a full mouthful and grinned. "I LOVE DIETS!"

Half the mall looked at her with scared eyes and hurried out of the crazy blonde's way. Miku smiled. "Diets are awesome." Miku agreed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Miku-nee?" Rin asked as she placed her menu down, on the table. Miku nodded and placed hers down as well, putting her full attention on Rin.<p>

Len and Kaito decided to do the same, fearing their girlfriends (A/N: KAITOxMIKU and RINxLEN FTW!) would torment them all dinner if they didn't. Especialy Rin. Len shivered at the thought. Rin had gotten a road roller for Christmas and had decided to use it as a torture device to threat people with. "Yes Rin?" Miku asked as the waiter neared their table.

"Do you think I can order diet water?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: And this is why blondes are awesome. XD _

_This was a little idea I got after buying a Coca-Cola just for the glass bottle. -_-_

_**AND OMG, I'VE REACHED MY TWENTY STORY MARKKKK!~ I have to work super hard to write all nine stories. T_T I really wish I didn't like so many couples… XD **_

_Rin/Len (Wow, that's a shocker. XD)_

_Miki/Piko (I don't know much about them. T_T)_

_Sakura/Deidara_

_Sakura/Sasori_

_Sakura/Naruto_

_Sakura/Sai_

_China/Russia_

_America/Canada_

_Switzerland/Liechtenstein _

_**-Please review to tell me what theme all of the stories should have, so far I'm thinking some type of holiday…-**_


End file.
